x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost
Emma Frost / White Queen is a former member of The Hellfire Club and a mutant ''' possessing telepathy and the ability to turn herself entirely into diamond-like matter as during she is in this state, her toughts can't be read by other telepaths. She is also a member of Magneto's '''Brotherhood Of Mutants. Biography 'Early Life' Emma Frost worked for the mobster Vinnie Lavichia. 'The Hellfire Club '(X-Men: First Class) During the next 6 years, Emma would be a member of The Hellfire Club as she used her beauty as a natural advantage to lure authority men into a trap as they would meet Sebastian Shaw and the aftermath would be also intimidating for the former. One night in Vegas, Emma lured col. Hendry into having an appointment with Shaw as the latter would firstly ask him to re-consider his offer of keeping the nuclear missiles from Turkey for himself and after the colonel's refusal, he would be intimidated by Hellfire Club members Riptide and Azazel. Later, in one seemingly particular night on Shaw's yacht, when Erik Lehnsherr attempted to kill Shaw, Emma used her diamond form to push Erik in the water and save her leader. Moments later, their yacht was under attack by the C.I.A as they were searching for Shaw like they've been for the past six years. Shaw and Emma would both escape with a secret submarine as Riptide bought enough time for them. After Erik joined the mutant division brought up altogether by Charles Xavier, Emma would sense that the telepaths powers are amplified as Charles used Cerebro in recruiting potential youngsters for the team. Shaw would order her only female member to head in his place and negotiate with the Russian general the missile situation as he would reach the C.I.A department with Azazel and Riptide and take some of the recruits with The Hellfire Club. 'USSR and confinement' After Emma reached the general's mansion and "negotiated", she would be interrupted when Erik and Charles reached her and Erik almost killed her when asked about Shaw. She would not give up without a fight as she took her diamond form and tried to forcefully evade although after getting weakened, Charles would manage to read her memory and find out that Shaw is bent on starting WWIII by unleashing nuclear chaos. Emma would be escorted to the C.I.A underground vault for interrogation although she would ironically deny everything the humans are capable of and even taunt the agents there. 'Release & Joining The Brotherhood' After The Cuban Missile Crisis, Erik ( taking the alias "Magneto") broke into Emma's vault to release her and ask for her membership in The Brotherhood. She would accept after seeing her former Hellfire Club teammates along him and Mystique with Tempest too. 'The Paragons' It is believed that after a decade since The Cuban Missile Crisis, Emma Frost established her own institute, intitulated "The Massachusetts Academy For Higher Learning" and formed a team of mutants known as The Paragons, a team consisting of James Proudstar, Blink and possibly Match. 'Family' Emma Frost ( White Queen) is the mother of Emma 'Silverfox' and Kayla Silverfox as her younger daughter took her diamond form mutation although it might be possible that Emma 'Silverfox' could be a younger clone as being also part of The Stepford Cuckoos. That however is unlikely since she appears to be Kayla's sister. It might also imply that Kayla was adopted due to her birth year and that both Kayla and the 'younger' Emma are White Queen's lost children. That is yet to be explored. Also, despite her daughter Emma possessing only the diamond transformation ability, The Stepford Cuckoos also possess a powerful form of hive-like telepathy, which is inherited from The White Queen. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Sebastian Shaw / Black King - Former leader, teammate and possible lover. #Azazel - Teammate. #Janos Quested / Riptide - Teammate. #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Leader and teammate. #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Enemy. #Kayla Silverfox - Daughter; Emma Frost "Silverfox" - Daughter. #The Stepford Cuckoos - Half-clones. 'Abilities' *''Empathy'' *''Telepathy'' *''Induced paralysis'' *''Illusion casting'' *''Diamond form grants her superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, agility and stamina'' 'Trivia' *The relationship between Emma and 'young' Emma from ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''is not explained though it remains to be further explored. Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters